Defend the Castle
|animation =Defend the Castle.gif }} Defend the Castle is a Minutemen main quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough This quest consists of several waves of attackers that spawn and attempt to take over the Castle. Before the first wave, the Sole Survivor is instructed to create defenses to protect the Castle. Afterwards, a broadcast from Radio Freedom will ask all minutemen in the area to assist the Sole Survivor at the Castle. Once this is done, the waves will spawn. Brotherhood of Steel Waves consists of one Vertibird and its occupants which put together, consists of a total of ten vertibirds and about thirty Brotherhood of Steel soldiers. Most of the men inside the ship will not be lootable with the exception of ragdolls falling out. Institute Waves of synths and coursers will spawn at various locations. Like the Brotherhood, a large magnitude will also be relayed to the Castle, most often at the southern entrance. Raiders Waves of raiders and attack dogs will attack from either the front side or the back. Gunners Waves of Gunners and assaultrons will attack from either the front side or the back. Super mutants Waves of super mutants will spawn with behemoths. Mirelurks Waves of mirelurks and a mirelurk queen will spawn. Quest stages Notes * Completing this quest will automatically fail Semper Invicta, Ad Victoriam, Liberty Reprimed, Blind Betrayal, Tactical Thinking and Mass Fusion. However, completing Ad Victoriam while Defend the Castle is active will successfully complete Defend the Castle. * This quest can be gained by becoming an enemy of the Institute after giving Institute network information to Sturges. For example, getting caught while trying to complete Underground Undercover or by completing Spoils of War. Other ways are to kill any named personnel in the Institute, such as Father. ** The radiant variant (with raiders, Gunners, super mutants or enemy factions) will occur after the main quest is finished. Synths and coursers will not be able to use teleportation after the Institute demolition. * Sometimes there is a bug where enemy waves will not move upon spawning or will move in the wrong direction in an attempt to fight other enemies in the area. If the quest appears to be stuck, try looking for the enemy wave nearby, and then drawing them back to the Castle. Synths can also teleport into the player character-made structures, so make sure they are not hidden in or among any place that may appear inaccessible. If the synths cannot be found, continuing the Brotherhood quests through Ad Victoriam where one must "defend Liberty Prime," synths teleport into the fight, including the synths that would have been attacking the Castle, providing the opportunity to kill them. This will also complete the "defending the Castle" mission if it was started, and not completed prior to the Brotherhood Ad Victoriam quest. * Any companions told to stay at the Castle will participate in the battle, save for those who turn hostile due to siding against their factions. * Ronnie Shaw will mention the Institute's crows nearby, as a reason for her concern. * The extra unnamed minutemen that Ronnie calls in may be added to the Castle's settlement population if they survive the battle, potentially causing shortages in resources. Bugs * Many quests involving the Railroad, such as the weathervane, and Randolph quests will automatically fail if not completed beforehand. * It is a possibility that Ronnie Shaw's proper dialogue will not appear to end the quest; the only options that will appear are trading and merchant dialogue, leaving the quest unbeatable. There is no known fix for this bug. (It is possible to instantly end the quest by typing the setstage console command: SetStage 000bdb04 450) * Sometimes, enemy waves will not move upon spawning or will move in the wrong direction in an attempt to fight other enemies in the area. If the quest appears to be stuck, try looking for the enemy wave nearby, and then drawing them back to the castle. Synths can also teleport into the player character-made structures. * It is possible to glitch the quest during the synth attack in such a way that all guns, energy weapons, and explosives including Minutemen artillery will cease dealing damage. From that point on, other characters and the player character may fire or throw grenades at each other to no effect, and only bashing or other melee attacks will deal damage. * This quest was meant to also be a repeatable/radiant quest. However, much like with Defend the Artillery quest, looping errors prevented this from occurring. ** This seems to have been fixed with official patch 1.3. Category:Commonwealth Minutemen quests de:Verteidigung der Burg pt:Defenda o Castelo ru:Защитить Замок uk:Захистити Замок